wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy's Alternate Clothes and Dresses
A gallery of alternate clothes and/or dresses worn by Dorothy in various forms of Wiggles media. DorothytheDinosaur-CarolsintheDomain.jpg|Dorothy with tinsel around her neck and wrists (Carols in the Domain 1993) Dorothy_CITD_95.png|Dorothy with tinsel around her neck (Carols in the Domain 1995) DorothyonCarolsintheDomain(1996).png|Dorothy with tinsel around her hat, wrists, and ankles (Carols in the Domain 1996) DorothyinWiggleFood.jpg|Dorothy's nightcap (TV Series 2) DorothyinYourBody.jpg|Dorothy's baseball cap (TV Series 2) Dorothy_sunglasses.png|Dorothy wearing heart-shaped sunglasses (TV Series 2) DorothyandSantaClaus.jpg|Dorothy wearing a Santa hat (The Wiggly Big Show) 3752B53C-4C2B-47F1-ABCB-2521FCFBC0E0.jpeg|Dorothy in a bridal veil (Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's A Wiggly Party!) DorothyontheS.SFeatherswordBoat.jpg|Dorothy's lifejacket (Wiggle Bay) DorothyandGregTruman.jpg|Dorothy wearing a Santa hat and pink vest (LIVE Hot Potatoes!) Dorothyin2004.jpg|Dorothy in a pink dress (concerts) DorothyandLynMoran.jpg|Dorothy in a pink dress (concerts) DorothyinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy's white vest (Wiggledancing! Live in the USA) DorothyinDress.jpg|Dorothy in her red music note dress (Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn) DorothyinDress2.jpg|Dorothy in a sparkly pink dress (Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn) DorothyBalletDancinginGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy in a tutu (Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn) DorothyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Dorothy in a pink dress (concerts) DorothySingingIAmaDancer.jpg|Dorothy in a tutu (Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party) 652129D9-033D-4173-8BC3-012B5B024F86.jpeg|Dorothy in a beret (Pop Go The Wiggles!) DorothyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Dorothy in a grass skirt and lei (Ukulele Baby!) Dorothy_redmusicnotedress_UkuleleBaby.png|Dorothy in her red music note dress (Ukulele Baby!) DorothyinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy in a pink dress (concerts) 9762BCE5-B58A-40E1-9134-330E10C35FFF.jpeg|Dorothy in pink skirt (Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas!) dorothy_kimono.jpg|Dorothy in a kimono (Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show) 4CF0098C-A2BE-43A8-82B1-C2B0493E8AFE.jpeg|Dorothy in a white and gold dress (Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party) Wiggles 120.jpg|Dorothy in a pink dress (concerts) DorothyinHydeParkConcert.jpg|Dorothy in a pink dress (concerts) Dorothy_scarf.jpg|Dorothy in a beret and scarf (Surfer Jeff) dorothy_vest.png|Dorothy in pink and yellow heart vest (Celebration!) DorothyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Dorothy's ghost costume (Pumpkin Face) DorothyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Dorothy in a white vest with tinsel around her neck (Go Santa Go!) DorothyholdingShortnin'Bread.jpg|Dorothy in a pink dress (Apples and Bananas) 075.JPG|Dorothy in pink dress (concerts) 20091016 andrea izzy dorothy.jpg|Dorothy in a Windsor Spitfires jersey (promotion) C9803BD6-6619-4243-8227-90592CDE564A.jpeg|Dorothy in a grass skirt and lei (Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party) 10 item2.png|Dorothy's swimwear (cartoon) Dorothythedino.png|Dorothy in a pink hat and rose lei (cartoon) Dino.png|Dorothy's explorer gear (cartoon) Dorothy.jpg|Dorothy in a tutu (cartoon) Dorothy_yellowdress.png|Dorothy in a yellow dress and hat (cartoon) 278448430 8d30f2e898 o.jpg|Dorothy in a pink vest (concerts) Dorothy 001.jpg|Dorothy's fairy costume (concerts) DSCN3178.JPG|Dorothy in a pink and purple dress (Wiggly Play Centre) Dorothy in Wiggles dress.png|Dorothy in her Wiggles-coloured dress (concerts) her!.png|Dorothy in her Wiggles-coloured dress (concerts) WigglyRadio70.png|Dorothy in her Scottish hat and kilt (Wiggly Radio) TheWigglyOpera40.png|Dorothy in her red music note dress (The Wiggly Opera) Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!271.png|Dorothy's Christmas dress (Wiggly Wiggly Christmas 2017) Dorothy_as_Emma.jpg|Dorothy dressed as Emma (plush) Dorothy_fairy.jpg|Dorothy as a fairy (plush) Dorothy_fairy_2.jpg|Dorothy as a fairy (plush) Dorothy_wigglywork_1.png|Dorothy in overalls/a tutu (Wiggly Work electronic storybook) Dorothy_wigglywork_2.png|Dorothy in a doctors' outfit/sailor outfit (Wiggly Work electronic storybook) Dorothy_wigglywork_3.png|Dorothy in a chef hat (Wiggly Work electronic storybook) dorothy_dress_1.png|Dorothy in a pink dress (Circus Practice electronic storybook) dorothy_dress_2.png|Dorothy in a white dress (Circus Practice electronic storybook) dorothy_dress_3.png|Dorothy in pink dress (Circus Practice electronic storybook) happy_birthday_dorothy-cover.jpg|Dorothy in a yellow dress (Dorothy's Birthday Party electronic storybook) 0139C1E5-51CE-4B7B-8B7A-E175A6C4D80E.jpeg|Dorothy wearing a tutu and tiara (cartoon) 22EA4C96-6B6A-4478-BE96-781D727E28F9.jpeg|Dorothy in a pink swimsuit (cartoon) 6D11D92C-3670-4CE1-B9E9-F1D6B5D48500.jpeg|Dorothy as a princess (cartoon) 0D98F9F7-3BDA-4820-A58B-C350FF4D90ED.jpeg|Dorothy as Old Mother Hubbard (cartoon) F42D2A1D-89ED-4757-8268-7440BFC37E75.jpeg|Dorothy in a Santa hat (concerts) 9DA9F2E4-4249-47C3-B4C9-4459C2C94D61.jpeg|Dorothy in an artist's smock (promo photo) 520E0B3E-77C4-4178-8E97-1B1AF2513679.jpeg|Dorothy in a Santa hat (promo photo) EF0ED7AE-CB92-4580-8571-091CC603F2D2.jpeg|Dorothy in a nightcap and nightgown (promo photo) A08F7392-5472-4A24-9B1B-916F7735A5A9.jpeg|Dorothy wearing a crown (promo photo) dorothy_tennis.jpg|Dorothy in a tennis outfit (Australian Open) IMG 3038.jpg|Dorothy in a ballet dress (promo photo) 47574603 2232574610100500 2804688780445876224 o.jpg|Dorothy in a ballet dress (promo photo) Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Clothes